Graduation
by noiha
Summary: Infantrum FFC Word Count / Murid-murid P.S. 118 sesaat sebelum mereka lulus. Selalu penuh keceriaan. / An exact 900 words Ms. Word count .


**Infantrum Challenge Word Count.**

**-**

**Graduation**

-

**Disclaimer: **Craig Bartlett

**Rating: **K+

**Ringkasan:** Murid-murid P.S. 118 sesaat sebelum mereka lulus. Selalu penuh keceriaan.

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Jumlah Kata (Ms. Word Count): **900 kata

**-**

"Para pemirsa, saat ini para siswa kelas enam P.S. 118 sedang mendengarkan pidato Wartz," gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan alis tersambung, "untuk terakhir kalinya..."

"Kurasa itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan," gadis lain, berambut hitam dan dagu yang selalu terangkat, menimpali sambil melempar pandangan mencela ke arah anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun yang sedang mendengkur di sampingnya. "Bahwa pidatonya akan selalu membuat Harold tertidur."

Anak lain berjambul merah menimpali sambil berjingkat-jingkat, mengingat gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya ini memang tinggi semampai. "Tapi, Rhonda... menurutku hari ini pidatonya ada kemajuan dan kurasa ini hari keberuntunganku. Aw!" Bicara soal keberuntungan, anak bernama Eugene ini memang tidak pernah beruntung sepanjang hidupnya karena baru saja sebuah bola _baseball_ mampir tepat ke wajahnya.

"Ups, maaf," seorang anak bertopi menghampiri Eugene dengan khawatir sebelum melempar pandangan menyalahkan ke arah anak lain yang berambut kribo menjulang. "Kau sih Gerard, melemparnya keterlaluan!"

"Aduh, apa sih yang kalian pikirkan? Bermain _baseball_ di hari kelulusan?" seorang gadis mungil berkacamata mengomel pelan dengan suaranya yang mencicit.

"Maafkan aku, sayang," Gerald, si rambut kribo antik, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sang gadis mungil yang wajahnya langsung merona merah. Melihatnya, Rhonda si gadis semampai dan Helga si alis tersambung membuang muka sambil menirukan mimik orang yang mau muntah.

"Bisa nggak sih, kalian..." anak lain dengan bentuk kepala aneh yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan kepala sekolahnya dengan manis akhirnya menimpali dengan jemu, "berhenti memamerkan ke seisi dunia bahwa kalian sudah resmi pacaran?"

"Hohoho," Helga tertawa sinis sambil melempar pandang ke arah gadis manis berkepang yang sedang bergandengan tangan entah dengan siapa. "Patah hati rupanya, saudara-saudara?"

"Hah hah hah..." Suara nafas berat yang mengganggu Helga entah sejak kapan kini kembali mengusik indra pendengaran gadis itu. "Hehehe..."

"Brainy," Helga mengacungkan tinjunya. "Kalau kau melakukan hal ini lagi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Tapi kupikir ada yang ingin Brainy katakan tentang patah hati," seorang anak jangkung dengan rambut yang berdiri tegak seperti sapu lidi menimpali. "Bukankah begitu Brainy?"

"Oh, diamlah, Stinky. Sekarang giliran Pak Simmons kita yang akan bicara," Rhonda berbisik sinis sementara gegap gempita tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Bukan, bukan karena Pak Simmons akan bicara, tapi karena beliau akan memanggil satu persatu lulusan P.S. 118. Dimulai dari Lila Sawyer, si gadis berkepang dua yang menjadi lulusan terbaik dan diikuti oleh Rhonda yang menjadi lulusan kedua terbaik.

"Selamat berjuang, nomor dua," bisik Helga tepat di telinga Rhonda yang merah karena mendengar tawa tertahan dari teman-temannya.

"Ehm, teman-teman," Arnold berdehem pelan. "Kupikir ini hari kelulusan dan saatnya kita berbuat baik dengan sesama kita sebelum terlambat?"

"Ya Tuhan, Santa Arnoldia," Helga menimpali dengan sinis. "Kita toh akan satu SMP lagi, lalu satu SMA lagi."

"Sungguh menyedihkan," gumam Gerald. "Harus satu sekolah dengan orang seperti Helga lagi."

"Tutup mulutmu, Gerald!"

"Tapi..." suara rendah itu memotong perdebatan Helga dan Gerald. Seorang gadis bertubuh besar yang biasanya selalu memasang tampang cemberut kini tersenyum, yah, mungkin tidak manis tapi membuat wajahnya jauh lebih enak dipandang. "Kupikir aku harus minta maaf untuk beberapa kelakuanku."

"Waw, Patty. Ini sangat mengharukan," Phoebe, gadis mungil berkacamata yang kini sudah lepas dari pelukan Gerald balas menyunggingkan senyum. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak terasa kita sudah benar-benar lulus, ya..."

Arnold tersenyum lebar. "Yah, aku juga sepertinya harus minta maaf atas kesalahanku."

"Ya, biarpun aku tidak punya salah," Harold, anak bertubuh tambun yang sebelumnya tertidur kini ikut berkomentar, "aku minta maaf, deh."

"Kau selalu salah, Harold. Kau yang tidak pernah salah, Arnold," Eugene menimpali. "Yang salah adalah aku, aww!" Sebuah kacang entah dari mana menyentil tepat ke dahi Eugene.

"Akhirnya dia sadar darimana semua kesialan kita selama setahun ini berasal," komentar sinis Helga terhenti ketika melihat pandangan aneh teman-temannya. "Apa sih? Kenapa kalian mendadak melankolis begini?"

"Kupikir di akhir tahun Helga akhirnya punya hati," Stinky mengangkat bahu, mengabaikan pandangan galak Helga. "Oke, maafkan aku juga, kawan."

"Jangan... lupakan aku..." Phoebe menahan tangisnya.

"Ah, Phoebe, hatimu memang begitu lembut," Gerald ikut-ikutan terharu dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Oh, Gerald..."

"Cukup," Arnold menyela kisah kasih kedua sahabatnya. "Aku dipanggil ke depan. Sampai jumpa lagi, kawan!"

"Lagaknya seperti mau pergi kemana saja," gumam Helga sinis, meskipun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah murung. "Ah, Arnoldku sayang, jangan pernah berpikir kau akan pergi dari kota ini..." gumamnya pelan sekali. Ya, sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali...

"Hah hah hah..."

"Brainy!" teriak Helga geram.

"Teman-teman semua," Arnold, yang dipanggil bukan sebagai apa-apa, menghampiri _mic_ dan berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidak terasa kelulusan sudah tiba..."

Hening menyusul sebelum lagi-lagi terdengar isakan Phoebe. "Oh, Arnold..."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," Arnold melanjutkan dengan lebih percaya diri. Dipandanginya satu per satu guru dan teman-temannya dengan keharuan yang membuncah. "Aku senang sekali pernah bersama teman-teman semua. Aku mungkin sering mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan, atau bahkan tanpa sadar tindakanku melukai hati kalian."

"Tindakanmu mencuri hatiku," bisik Helga pelan, sebelum ia kembali berteriak sambil memukul Brainy yang mendadak muncul dan bernafas putus-putus tepat di samping telinganya. "Brainy, pergi kau!"

Mengabaikan gangguan dari Helga, Arnold terus melanjutkan. "Ya, kemanapun kita pergi nanti, kuharap persahabatan kita tetap abadi."

Tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri pidato Arnold. Isak tangis Phoebe kini berkejaran dengan isakan Lila yang putus-putus. Jingga emas mentari yang menerobos lewat kisi-kisi jendela membias indah di senyum riang anak-anak. Ya, dan dimanapun mereka nantinya, satu hal sudah pasti kini. Hari-hari ceria dan persahabatan kanak-kanak mereka di P.S. 118 tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Selamanya.

"Ya ampun, Arnold..." Joey, anak yang salah satu giginya tanggal sejak ia kelas empat dan belum tumbuh-tumbuh, berceletuk keras. "Dia nyanyi lagu apa sih? Suaranya bagus banget."

-

**Sebetulnya saya ingin menampilkan lebih banyak karakter. Tapi segini pun membuat saya harus membuka wikipedia terlebih dahulu. Anyway, saya enjoy banget nulis fanfic ini. Benar-benar nostalgia! Segitu aja. Ada yang mau review?**


End file.
